Zodi-ED-d
by KKCOSH
Summary: What if the children of the cul-de-sack got to meet there Zodiac creature for a day?


**Zodi-ED-d**

* * *

**What if the children in Peach Creek met there Zodiac creature for a day?**

**(A.N.) Okay, I know its the DATE you were born, not the month and day, but this is the way my grandma taught me the Zodiac.**

* * *

"Attention, children of Peach Creek!" Eddy shouted in a bullhorn.

"Get a chicken for a day for only one quarter!"

About a few minutes of shouting and everyone ignoring him, Eddy gave up.

"I told you Lumpy! No one would want a chicken for a day!"

Meanwhile Ed wasn't listening.

"Pet the chicken! Pet the chicken!"

"Ed?" Double D cut in to his cuddle fest, "Were did you exactly get those chickens?"

"I got them from Rolf ,Double Dee!" said Ed in his happy go lucky voice.

"Ed-_Booooys_!" Rolf yelled to them, stomping angrily over to there stand.

"Oh dear."

"Give me Grandma Buchka's chickens back!"

"A chicken for a day for one quar-" Before Eddy could finish Rolf punched him and he went flying.

"Now Rolf", Edd started backing up as he was getting closer, "Maybe we can make a deal?"

"Give Rolf's chickens back and I wont pound your Two D'd Edd-boy face in!"

Edd nodded as he went over to get the chickens from Ed.

"B-but Double Dee!" Ed said with tears in his eyes, holding tightly to a chicken.

"Now, now Ed. Maybe for Christmas you will get a brand-new chicken!"

This took a while to process in Ed's head.

"A brand-new chicken!? Oh thank you ,thank you Double Dee!" He shouted as he gave up the chicken and hugged Edd to death.

"Wise choice Edd-boy," said the son-of-a-shepherd as he collected his chickens and was off.

"Double D!" Barked a very angry Eddy at Edd, "Look what you've do-"

Before Eddy could finish a very suspicious black van pulled into the cul-de-sack.

A man dressed in black came out of the van and started shouting, "People of the Cul-De-Sack! Prepare to be amazed!"

"What is that?" Eddy asked Edd.

"It appears to be a magic show Eddy!"

"A magic show?!" Asked a very exited Ed as he bolted towards the strange man.

The children of the cul-de-sack started to line the seats the man put out.

"Hey!" Eddy shouted, "This could be a new idea for a sca-"

He stopped short when he relized the even Double D went to sit in one of the chairs, making sure it was sanitary first.

Eddy sighed and went to join the magic show.

"Children of Peach Creek! Do any of you know what the Zodiac is?"

Everyone shook there head, as in saying a no... Except for Edd.

"It is a mythological st-"

"Not now kid", the man covered his mouth and whispered into his ear, "I didnt think anyone would know."

Edd nodded his head, understanding what he meant.

"Well you are about to know!" Said the man, getting a box from the van and standing on it.

"You are all about to meet your Zodiac creatures!" The man handed out notecards and pens, "Just write the month you were born and the day on this notecard, and they shall appear!"

"This is preposterous!" Edd started, "I refuse to believe that-"

"Wooah!" Everyone heard Kevin shout. Everyone turned to Rolf, who was riding a oxen.

"Haho! I knew a son-of-a-sheperd would have a cattle!"

"Hey! Look at mine Sarah!"

"Thats so cool Jimmy!"

Jimmy has a rabbit in his hands ,while standing next to Sarah was a horse.

"Hey! What gives?!" In Eddy's hand was a rat.

Edd chuckled, "It does fit your personality Eddy!"

"Pet the chicken! Pet the chicken!" It Ed's hand was a turkey.

"Um, Ed? Thats a turkey", Double D pointed out.

"Oh... Pet the Turkey! Pet the Turkey!"

"Dude! This is so rad!"

Everyone turned to Nazz who was petting a tiger.

"Coool!" Then everyone turned to Kevin, who had a snake on his head.

"Hey! Look at Planks!" Johnny shouted, a dog at his feet.

Plank was on a sheep.

Then everyone turned to Edd, who still hasn't written his birth date on a card.

"Hey Double Dork! Whats yours?" Kevin shouted.

Edd went through the Zodiac circle in his head. He then relized what HIS was.

"Oh dear..." He whispered.

"I-Im afraid I must be off!" He started to turn around.

"Oh Double D? You wouldnt sacrifice your ant farm for a stupid Zodiac creature would yah?" Eddy said in the background.

Edd then turned around. Eddy had his ant farm in his hands.

"How? How did you get that?!"

"Pfft, I knew you would try to bail on this." He said as he started tipping it.

"Okay! Okay I will do it! Just dont spill the 1,326 ant I have collected!"

Eddy looked content and put it down. Edd took a deep breath and wrote down his birth date.

Then, it appeared under Edd.

"Gah! Get me off this thing!"

Edd was on great dragons neck, holding on for dear life.

The dragon obeyed as it lowered its head, letting its master off.

"Woooah..." Kevin said, looking up at the dragon.

"Thats so cool!" Johnny shouted in glee.

The mysterious man cleared his throat.

"They will only be here for one day, good luck!"

"Hold it right there!" The Kanker sisters arrived.

"We wanna try!" shouted May.

The man gave them three cards and pens.

Then three pigs appeared.

"Dinner has arrived girls!" Lee shouted.

They chased there pigs all the way back home.

"Like I said, they will be here for only one day! Good luck!" The man got in his van and drove off.

"Lets give this thing a drive!" Eddy got on the dragon.

"No! Eddy!" Edd tried to get him to stop.

"Get on the dragon! Get on the dragon!" Ed picked up Edd and put him on the dragon, getting on himself.

"Onward!"

The dragon stood still, not moving a muscle.

"I think it will only listen to you Double D..." Suggested Ed.

Something clicked in Eddy's head.

He then got off the dragon, Edd and Ed with him.

"A ride on a dragon! One quarter each!" He started to yell.

Everyone lined up and gave him a quarter.

Once the kids got on the dragon, the dragon looked at Edd.

Edd nodded to him.

The dragon flew off with great speed, Johnny almost falling off.

"You know what this means boys?!"

"Jawbreakers!"

Ed Edd n' Eddy then ran off towards the Candy Store, along with the turkey and rat.

* * *

**(A.N.) Hah! This was a lot of fun to write! R&R! Review to tell me what you think!**


End file.
